Muna
by happysmiley12
Summary: Every full moon, the Konaho village hears strange noises on top of a cliff. The council know what's going on, but they tried to hide it. Now, the girl escaped and they're sending Kakashi and team to rescue coughcapturecough her.


Disclaimer: I'll own Naruto when hell freezes over!!!!

Muna sat in the middle of a large circle on top of a giant cliff. Then, without opening her eyes, she began to dance a strange, graceful dance. Suddenly, some blue spirals on her body and katana began to glow pleasantly. Then, she opened her eyes to the full moon.

Suddenly, the cliffs around her began to fall, and she turned sharply to her right. "Ra!" She shouted and chakra began to gather around her arms. It was a silvery-blue, and she began to whip it around. The chakra began to grow out, like giant whips and began lashing at her attacker.

Her whips hit her target, dislodging the person from his spot and sent him flying. His head cracked on a rock, and he instantly died.

"Who dares interrupt my ritual?" Muna's soft, appealing bell-like voice was much different. In the background of her voice, you could hear an ancient, secret voice matching hers that was lower.

Instead of being scared, a woman walked forward. "Wait till Jinko hears about this."

Suddenly, the chakra engulfed her, and she lunged at the woman.

Muna glared at the audience of people standing in front of her. "I didn't do anything wrong!" Muna said grumpily, closing her blue, pupiless eyes and sticking her nose up to the ceiling.

To the Konaho council members, this was just another one of those little tantrums she had. Yes, technically she didn't belong to the village, but the council members always had to go over and check on her so Orochimaru or the akatsuki wouldn't find her. It would be disastrous if they did.

The Konaho council leader stood up and glared at her wearily. "You destroyed half the village!"

Muna stamped her foot, and her blond hair rippled with gathering power and anger. "I told you not to let spoiled wittle 'council members' get involved in my ritual! Maybe then I wouldn't have tried to attack you! Hell, I don't even live in this village!"

The council member sighed with exasperation. "Muna, we know that you don't like it when we get involved, but that's no reason to kill some of out best council members!"

Muna narrowed her eyes. "You guys killed my parents. Was there any reason they should have been even bothered? How do you like that question bozo's?"

The council looked at the head member, waiting for a reply, but none came. Muna, looking very pleased with herself, rambled on. "WE were minding our own business, thank you very much. And then you had to come along and ruin our lives. Did you have to kill my family? I think not. Did you have to kill my aunt and uncle? No, you did not. Why did you spare me? Because I'm your little weapon to be used, broken, and thrown out. I'm leaving."

The council members looked horrified, and they tried to block the doors, but they knew it was a vain attempt. She whispered something under her breath and was gone.

"This is not good." The head council member said worriedly to the Hokage. "Muna has escaped and she's not at her usual camp site. What should we do?"

The Hokage looked at him solemnly. "We need someone to find her, that stubborn mule. Maybe someone her age, as maybe they will be friends and she will follow him/her."

"Are you suggesting sending out a genin? You're insane Hokage. She'd never."

The Hokage smiled pleasantly. "I know one person could do it. He could do it in a millisecond. That little boy could turn a doubting criminal into a loving marshmallow."

The council member looked very taken back. "Naruto Uzumaki? That brat? He's lowest in rank, a weakling! Lady Tsunade, watch what you're doing!"

Tsunade smiled. "Come on now, Jinko. I know he could. Look what happened to me!" Tsunade waved her hand around.

Jinko shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know… I suppose with Sasuke and Sakura they could do it. Also Kakashi. But he couldn't do it alone, no sir."

Tsunade looked at Jinko sympathetically. "Oh Jinko. If you ever underestimate an opponent in battle, you'll get killed. It's simple. If you ever do it again I'll have to fire you Jinko."

Jinko looked stunned, if not horrified, nodded hurriedly and rushed off.

"Shizune!" Tsunade called, beckoning her over.

Shizune looked at her mistress, approaching cautiously. "What is it, Lady Tsunade?"

"Bring me in Kakashi's team. NOW!" Tsunade roared.

Shizune squeaked and ran. "Yes milady!"

Tsunade took a swig from her sake bottle. "Now that's more like it."

Tsunade thought quietly while waiting for Shizune to come back. What would her life be like if she hadn't chosen this job? It had its perks, (She took another swig from her sake bottle) but it could be pretty dull sometimes. What would she have done? What would have happened to Shizune? Would she have joined Orochimaru and regain her little brother and loved one? Hm…

"What do you want baa-chan?"

Naruto's annoying whiny voice cut through her thoughts like a knife.

Tsunade jumped up, grabbed her chair, and through it at him. "You ungrateful little SQUIRT!" Tsunade roared.

"Whoa!" He dodged the large flying chair as it hit the wall just where he had been standing. "Missed me baa- Argh!" Sakura's fist came down on his head. "Shut up Naruto!"

Naruto rubbed the spot where he had been punched. "Owy."

Tsunade held a piece of paper out to Kakashi, and he took it. After he read it, he glanced up at Tsunade with amused eyes. "Again huh?" Tsunade laughed. "Yes. Again."

Kakashi turned around to address his team. "We're going on a C-class mission. Pack up your stuff and get ready."

Naruto looked at him suspiciously. "Is this going to be one of those missions where it's actually an A-class or a S-class and then we nearly get killed and stuff?"

Kakashi laughed. "No Naruto. Get ready."

How do you like my first chapta?

Happysmiley12


End file.
